Hailey Anne Thomas
https://twitter.com/ErikaHarlacher/status/1013140759870992384 | seiyu = | game = Yo-kai Watch 3 | anime = Usapyon Is Here! | movie = M02 | age = 11 | hometown = Springdale | nickname = Inaho-san }} is one of the main characters and watch holders of the Yo-kai Watch series. Her Yo-kai partner is Usapyon, who met her after she was tricked into buying a "Space Watch" at a hobby store. She is one of the two playable characters of Yo-kai Watch 3, and has her own side-story in the video game. She also becomes a deuteragonist in EP077 of the animated series. Profile Yo-kai Watch anime Usapyon Is Here! Hailey Anne first appeared in the anime in [[EP077|''Usapyon Is Here!]], when she tries to buy a limited-edition Sailor Cuties figurine, but the last one got sold out right before she got to the front of the line. While she was really upset about the situation, she could hear a voice coming from a "space watch". After a voice motivates her to buy the item, she gets happy again as she is a sci-fi enthusiast. It turned out that the watch is really a Yo-kai Watch Model U (after she realised that she fell for a knockoff), but she's still excited by possibly meeting aliens. She meets Usapyon, who then confesses that it is really a Yo-kai Watch and that he is a Yo-kai. Hailey is uninterested at first, even after Usapyon gives her his medal to demonstrate the summoning function, until offered the Sailor Cuties toy she missed out on earlier in the episode. Afterwards, he asks for her help in finding a scientist named Professor Hughley who he knew when he was alive. With some help from Hungramps and Tattletell, they find Professor Hughley. Sadly, he is in a state of depression because he blames himself for an accident that Usapyon caused. So she convinces Usapyon to build a rocket ship to cheer him up. Hailey Anne and Usapyon Build a Rocket In EP088, after helping Usapyon build the rocket ship and demonstrating the rocket launch to Professor Hughley, Hailey suggested to start up a detective agency so they can help Yo-kai in need. In EP098, she updates her watch and it becomes the yellow Yo-kai Watch Model U2. As of EP104, the InaUSA detective agency has officially shut down following the identity reveal and death of Phantom Thief Kopin. However, it reopened in EP120. In EP105-EP106, EP108-EP112, EP114-EP115, and EP117-EP118, Yo-kai attempt to cause trouble for her "Demonic" classmates, but the Yo-kai's plans always backfire. In EP120-EP129, she, Usapyon, and their Yo-kai client(s) learn what the featured Yo-kai does in its everyday life and how it became a Yo-kai. In EP132 and EP148, Joshua attempts to learn the truth about her and Usapyon. In EP133-EP134 and EP139, she gets possessed by Kangaeroo. He is defeated twice by Nate's accidents and the last time by Snottle; however, Hailey becomes upset at Nate afterwards. In EP134, she breaks Usapyon's 4 rocket and fails to deliver a satisfactory apology, causing him to flee to Nate's. Nate summons Tattletell and Sandmeh and they possess Hailey. In the end of the segment, Hailey gives Usapyon a 75 rocket. Since he did not get a 4 rocket replacement, Usapyon enters Invader Mode again, blasting Hailey, Nate, Whisper, Jibanyan, and Tomnyan. Season 3 In EP119, EP134, EP149-EP150, and the second movie, she and Usapyon interact with Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan. In the games Yo-kai Watch 3 Hailey meets Usapyon for the first time by summoning him. They later start a detective agency. In chapter 6, they befriend Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan, whom the former become friends with Komasan again. In chapter 7, they befriend Wyatt. Appearance Hailey is a short elementary school student who is around the same age as Nate. She is light-skinned and has purple/violet short hair with a front bang. She wears big round glasses and has violet-blue eye color with black pupils. She wears a blue skirt with a yellow flower pattern on the left side of her chest, with a pink cardigan with white and blue colors on the sleeves over it. She wears as well a white skirt with blue leggings and yellow converses with white shoe laces and white tips on her shoes. She wears her Yo-kai Watch on her left wrist. In EP088-EP118, EP141-EP214, she wears a blue sweater shirt with a white hoodie with pomp-poms and pink interior and pink pockets over it. She wears a brown skirt with cerise colored tights and brown to dark brown sneakers. On daily life occurrences, she wears a pink shirt with white lines around the sleeve and a white skirt with gray buttons. She as well once wore a coral colored shirt with a flower print on it. However, her appearance varies during the animated series and in Yo-kai Watch 3. Formerly, the only accessory she was wearing was the Yo-kai Watch Model U, but she updated her watch and she currently wears the yellow Yo-kai Watch Model U2. Personality Hailey tends to talk quite a lot and loves anything space-related. She is a bit of an and has a huge collection of space and anime merchandise. Sometimes, Hailey has a short attention span and tends to not notice how she annoys her Yo-kai partner Usapyon with her antics. She can also be a bit of an airhead, tending to associate anything and everything in her life, from mundane tasks to objects to genuine danger posed by certain Yo-kai, with episodes after her favorite show, Sailor Cuties much to Usapyon's annoyance. Whenever something doesn't turn out to be an alien or anything space-related, she easily becomes disappointed and uninterested. Trivia * Hailey goes to the same school as Nathan, but she is in a different class than him. Hailey is in 5-1 while Nathan is in 5-2. * Hailey and Nathan sometimes coincide with each other: ** The two first met each other during the second movie of Yo-kai Watch: ''M02. ** Hailey and Nathan both race against each other in EP119. ** Nathan helps Hailey solve her conflict with Usapyon in EP134 ** Nathan and Hailey tries to win the Space Wars X Sailor Piers Box, but they both fail in EP149 ** The two meet each other in Yo-kai Watch 3 as they team up to stop Gogogo Godfather when he wants to create a world to his liking. * In the English dub, she occasionally says "hold the phone!" whenever she realises something. *Her English dub name "Hailey Anne" might be a play on the word "alien". *Her name "Hailey" might also be a refrence to Halley's Comet, Hailey being one of pronunciation and spellings of Halley's Comet. In other languages * Korean: 주미래 Jumilae * Chinese: References Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Springdale Residents Category:Misora Family